marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Manfredi (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Founder of ; Former member of the , the the and the ; Former division leader of | Relatives = Silvio Manfredi (father), Catherine Manfredi (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dyedCategory:Dyed Hair brownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional Criminal | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Orlando, Florida | Creators = Gerry Conway; Don Heck | First = Daredevil #118 | HistoryText = Early life Joseph Manfredi was born in Orlando,Florida, and is the son of Silvio Manfredi, better known as the crime lord "Silvermane". Circus of Crime Somewhere along the line he learned how to control Bats and make them do his biding, he was then approached by the Ringmaster and his Circus of Crime. They offered to let him join them in their life of given his talent to control Bats; Joseph accepted and became part of their team with his own costume and renaming himself "Blackwing". While he was a member of the group, they battled against Daredevil and lost, while the others were captured, Blackwing escaped. Hydra Manfredi worked as an agent for Silvermane's Hydra, serving as the Air Action Division Leader, when his father was leader their. He participated in the capture of Foggy Nelson, and battled Daredevil, Black Widow, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. He was once again defeated by Daredevil. Skull House Manfredi later teamed up with Jack O'Lantern to stake out his father's house when the Red Skull took the control of the base, turning the mansion into his so-called "Skull-House". The duo searched the Skull House and battled Captain America during this event. Skeleton Crew After that Manfredi and Jack O'Lantern were recruited by Mother Night to join the Skeleton Crew after the Red Skull was impressed with their abilities. Blackwing, Jack O'Lantern, and Cutthroat fought Crossbones and Diamondback before they joined the Skeleton Crew. He and the rest of the Skeleton Crew were defeated by Captain America, Diamondback, and Falcon, and then taken to the Vault. Masters of Evil The Crimson Cowl recruited Blackwing to join her incarnation of the Masters of Evil. He was defeated alongside them. Heavy Mettle After that last defeat, Joseph abandoned the Blackwing identity and became a crime lord creating his own private villains in Heavy Mettle.He ordered Firestrike to bring him the Torpedo Armor of New Warriors member Turbo in hopes of proving himself to his father and the other crime bosses of New York. The New Warriors defeated Joseph's group and Firestrike is currently in the Witness Protection Program in exchange for his testimony against Joseph Manfredi. | Powers = | Abilities = * Marksman: Manfredi is also a skilled marksman. * Bat Trainer: Manfredi is an expert trainer of bat. | Strength = * Manfredi possesses the normal human strength of a man of his ages, and with his own height and build who engages in extensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mutated Bats: Manfredi has a has a number of specially mutated bats bred for abnormal strength, size, and intelligence. * Blackwing's Suit: Manfredi wears a costume consisting of synthetic stretch fabric over chain mail body armor. Devices in his costume give him the power of flight for short distances, via directed motion hovering. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Blackwing | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Circus Performers